The Wiggles (film)
The Wiggles is a 2016 American-Australian action comedy musical film directed by Raja Gosnell, written by Marcus Troy and produced by Marcus Troy, Paul Field, and Seth Rogen. It stars The Wiggles themselves (Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins), Jim Carrey, Jenny Slate, Scarlett Johansson, Seth Rogen, and Paul Paddick. In the film, The Wiggles are about to go on an Australian concert tour, when they accidentally land in New York City. There, Agents Richard Rider and Sarah Slider recruit The Wiggles to foil the evil plans of Madame Rouge. The film was released on December 23, 2016, by 20th Century Fox to positive reviews from critics and has grossed over $170 million worldwide. Cast The Wiggles are: * Anthony Field * Lachlan Gillespie * Emma Watkins * Simon Pryce Wiggly Friends * Paul Paddick as Captin Feathersword * Tasmin Cummins/Clare Field/Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field/Lucy Wiggan as Wags the Dog * Clare Field/ Michael McFadden as Henry the Octopus Rest of the Cast * Jim Carrey as Richard Rider * Jenny Slate as Sarah Slider * Scarlett Johansson as Madame Rouge * Seth Rogen as The Butler Production Development A second Wiggles film was in development since 2014. The second film was to be titled: The Wiggles Pandamonium ''and was to be directed by Ben Elton. The film was pushed back from its original 2016 date to an unknown date as The Wiggles were searching for the right distribution partners to release it worldwide. Meanwhile, 20th Century Fox Chairman and CEO Stacey Snider watched ''The Wiggles Movie ''and she was amazed by the film. She also announced that a potential Wiggles film was in the development and will be released in 2016. Regency Enterprises, TSG Entertainment, and Mako Pictures joined the production. Even Seth Rogen joined the production as well. Casting Many actors were suggested for the role of Richard Rider. Ben Stiller, Neil Patrick Harris, and Brendan Fraser were considered before Jim Carrey was cast for the role. The same situation also came around for the role of Sarah Slider. Ariel Winter, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and Ariana Grande were considered before Jenny Slate got the role. Slate was also supposed to get the role of Madame Rouge (due to her mostly playing villain roles) before Scarlett Johansson was ultimately cast. Seth Rogen also announced that he will be in the film as The Butler. Music To find out more about the film's soundtrack, click here. Release The film was supposed to be released in February 2016 to celebrate the 25th anniversary of The Wiggles. It was eventually delayed to June 2016, and finally December 23, 2016. The film first premiered on September 12, 2016 at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival. It was then released on December 2, 2016 in Australia, and then on December 23, 3016 in the United States and Canada, and was shown along side ''Why Him? ''which was another Fox film. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on November 23, 2015 and was shown before ''The Good Dinosaur, Chill Bill, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Planetokio Movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Norm of the North, Kung Fu Panda 3, Zootopia, DCL: Desktop Component League, Drop Dead Fred, and The Jungle Book. * The first theatrical trailer was released on May 20, 2016 and was shown before The Angry Birds Movie, Alice Through the Looking Glass, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, Finding Dory, The Secret Life of Pets, The BFG, Ghostbusters, and Ice Age: Collision Course. * The second theatrical trailer was released on August 12, 2016 and was shown before Pete's Dragon, Kubo and the Two Strings, LBX: Little Battlers Experience, Storks, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Trolls, Moana, and Rogue One. * TV spots began to air between November and December 2016. Rating The rating for the original version was PG for "some mild action, rude humor, and brief language" in the United States. The family version however was rated G and minimized the action and cut out the language. It was also rated PG in Canada (outside Quebec), G in Quebec, PG in the United Kingdom, and PG in Australia. Home media The film was first released on Digital HD and Netflix on February 7, 2017. Later on March 7, 2017, the film was released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray formats. A G rated family version was released in October by ABC Kids (Australia) and Kino Lorber (North America). In addition, the film was also released on October 13 on the recently re-branded Movies Anywhere. Reception Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 71% based on 92 reviews, with an average rating of 8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "American and Australian collaborations don't mix, but in the case for The Wiggles, this film got us all 'Hooked' onto it's amazing plot, outstanding characters, Jim Carrey, and impressive score!" On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 68 out of 100, based on 90 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office The film grossed around $72 million domestically, and $98 million internationally, bringing the worldwide total to over $170 million against a budget of $50 million, leaving it at #2 behind Rogue One on it's opening weekend. Franchise Sequels A sequel, titled The Wiggles 2,'' will be released on December 22, 2017. It will this time be written and directed by Anthony Field, co-written by Marcus Troy, and produced by Marcus Troy and Paul Field. The Wiggles themselves, Jim Carrey, Jenny Slate, Seth Rogen (although no longer co-producing the film), and Paul Paddick will reprise their roles as The Wiggles, Richard Rider, Sarah Slider, The Butler, and Captain Feathersword respectively. In August 2017, Mako Pictures announced that Mako Animation and Blue Sky Studios are currently making a third film, titled ''The Wiggles: Space Dancing!, to follow The Wiggles 2, with a release date set for December 21, 2018. Spin-offs A spin-off film that focused on Emma Wiggle and was titled Emma!, was released on June 23, 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. The film was also directed by and co-starred Ben Stiller. Another spin-off film titled Madame Rouge,'' ''was released on October 6, 2017 by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Entertainment. The film has Scarlett Johansson reprising her role as titular villain. Transcripts Main For the main transcript, click here. Trailers For the trailer transcripts, click here. Credits To see the credits for this film, click here.Category:Films Category:The Wiggles Category:The Wiggles (2016) Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Films co-produced with Regency Enterprises Category:Films co-produced with TSG Entertainment Category:PG-rated films Category:Mako Pictures Category:Mako